Stars and stripes
by xNJx
Summary: Après avoir été sauvé par Bucky, Steve se réveille à l'hôpital, encore bien secoué par les événements des derniers jours. Son amant, Tony est là à son réveil, apparemment réticent en ce qui concerne Bucky... /STONY/ Langage M et scène explicite.


**Stars and stripes :**

Note de l'auteur : _Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour un Stony, que je dédie particulièrement à MissLouna22. Je suis tellement touchée par les compliments qu'elle a pu me faire dernièrement, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir lui dédier cet OS. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup le Stony -même si je ne cesserais de me féliciter de t'avoir fait lire du Frostiron, héhé- alors j'espère que tu apprécieras celui ci._

 _Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui peuvent me suivre, ou qui me découvrent par cet OS. Voici ma 96ème publication. Je me demande quand je m'arrêterais x) Pas tout de suite, je n'en doute pas(étant donné que j'ai encore pas mal d'idées à mettre sur papier...). Mais tout cela, c'est aussi grâce à vous. Si vous n'étiez pas comme vous êtes –c'est à dire géniaux- je ne pense pas que j'aurais continué, ou alors, avec moins de volonté et de motivation, s'entend._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit OS rapide, mais qui, je l'espère, vous fera frémir et fantasmer pour ce pairing qui ne cesse de nous donner des idées._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Angie._

 _Une dernière chose, j'aimerais remercie ma Callisto pour sa première lecture. Comme toujours, tes avis sont très utiles, merci beaucoup !_

 _Trève de bavardage..._

 _..._

 _Résumé :_ Après avoir été sauvé par Bucky, Steve se réveille à l'hôpital, encore bien secoué par les événements des derniers jours. Son amant, Tony est là à son réveil, apparemment réticent en ce qui concerne Bucky... /STONY/

 _..._

Ps : l'action se déroule pendant Captain America : Le Soldat De l'Hiver. Il s'agit d'une sorte de suite revisitée à ma sauce, juste après que Steve soit tombé de l'héliporter qui explosait, et que Bucky l'ait sauvé. Steve se réveille à l'hôpital...et c'est ici que nous débutons donc...

Ps2:Ceux qui pourraient s'interroger sur le lien entre l'OS et le titre...Ne cherchez pas longtemps, il n'y en a aucun. Je trouvais juste que cela pouvait être un beau titre x'D !

Bon, cette fois ci je me tais x) !

…

-O-

Son regard ardent était sur moi, me réchauffant alors que je venais tout juste d'émerger d'un sommeil que je jugeais bien trop profond à mon goût. C'était toujours pareil, de toute façon. Lorsque je me réveillais, j'avais peur de ne pas me réveiller. Pourtant, à chaque fois, il suffisait d'un seul de ses regards pour me réchauffer, me rassurer.

J'essayais de sourire comme je le pouvais, jugeant ne pas être assez convaincant pour le rassurer lui. Il se pencha doucement par dessus le lit d'hôpital, et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent amoureusement les miennes. Personne ne savait pour moi et Tony...était-ce mieux ainsi ? Nous nous doutions tout de même qu'ils étaient au courant. Nous avions changés, étions plus proches l'un de l'autre. Mais je savais que Tony ne pensait pas à cela en ce moment même. C'était Bucky qui l'inquiétait.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me chuchota t-il, pour ne pas trop me brusquer.

Je rigolais doucement. « Comment j'ai l'air d'aller ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, se mordant la lèvre. « Comme quelqu'un qui a failli se faire tuer par son meilleur ami. »

 _Aïe. Était-ce_ vraiment à ce point ? Pourtant, il était dans mes habitudes de guérir bien rapidement... Tony était en colère. Contre moi. Contre Bucky. Contre lui, aussi. Il retira les mains de ses poches et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Comme toujours, il était beau. Il portait un jean bleu gris cendré, et un tee-shirt noir à léger col V. Je pouvais distinguer un peu de son torse, me donnant envie de nicher mon visage à cet endroit précis. Je serrais les dents lorsque je sentis une douleur m'irradier la jambe. Cela alerta Tony qui se pencha pour me masser doucement. Ses mains apaisèrent légèrement ma peau, me donnant envie de les sentir plus haut, toujours plus haut. Pourtant, Tony ne semblait vraiment pas d'humeur. Il voulait discuter.

« Steve, bébé...Je-j'ai failli te perdre. Tu ne te souviens pas ? L'explosion, toi tombant de plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de rester plusieurs longues minutes dans l'eau. Fury m'a dit avoir perdu ta trace, et, il ignore comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir ma- »

« C'est Bucky, » le coupai-je, « c'est lui qui m'a sorti de l'eau. Je...Je n'avais plus de force. J'avais tellement mal que je ne pouvais plus bouger, et je respirais difficilement. Alors il est venu me chercher, me sauver. »

Tony émit un son désapprobateur avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, me caressant.

« Ce type. A. Failli. Te. Tuer ! Bordel Steve, tu ne te vois pas mais moi je te vois. Ton visage...Tu es- »

Tony s'interrompit lui-même, exaspéré. Je savais ce qui le tracassait... Comment me convaincre de laisser tomber mon meilleur ami que je pensais avoir perdu ? Mon meilleur ami qui a failli me tuer plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, mais aussi Natasha, Sam...Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Lui qui a subi tellement de choses, d'horreurs...Comment pouvait-il me convaincre de cela ? C'était impossible...et Tony le savait.

« Tony, s'il te plaît, ne nous engueulons pas. C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, tu le sais, mon cœur. »

Tony posa à nouveau son regard noisette sur moi, m'incendiant en une seconde. Il franchit la distance trop grande entre nous et m'embrassa d'une façon si experte et langoureuse que je m'évanouis presque dans ses bras. Pourtant, j'en avais tellement envie, et besoin.

« Tu m'aimes ? » me chuchota t-il à l'oreille, en se reculant un peu pour me laisser reprendre mes esprits.

« Bien sûr, » fis-je, surpris par cette question.

Tony ne semblait pas très convaincu par ma réponse. Il devait sans doute se douter que le retour de Bucky n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. D'abord, parce que cela signifiait que je devrais probablement encore me mettre en danger. Ensuite, parce que, et je n'en doutais pas, il pensait que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour Bucky.

Tony jaloux. Vraiment ?

« Je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi, Tony... » murmurai-je sur ses lèvres, en faisant glisser mes mains dans son dos.

Son bouc me piquait, mais je m'y frottait vigoureusement pour absorber son odeur. Quelle bonne odeur ! Je nichais ma tête à cet endroit là, bien précis, celui qui plus tôt m'avait tant fait envie...Mes lèvres embrassèrent et baisèrent avidement ce bout de peau. Tony s''esclaffa doucement.

« Vraiment, bébé ? Ici, maintenant ? Oh non, ça n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie hein, mais euh...tu viens juste de te réveiller et...crois moi, je ne pense pas que- »

« Tais toi... » susurrai-je, en passant ma main sous son tee-shirt.

Mes doigts effleurèrent doucement la peau tendre et les muscles fins de son corps. Je m'imaginais en train de les embrasser, de les lécher. Je fermais les yeux, sentant soudain son érection contre ma jambe. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je décidais de mettre fin à cette discussion par la meilleure façon qui soit. Je laissais glisser mes doigts sous son pantalon, passant l'élastique de son boxer et empoignant avidement le dard dressé qui était mien. Tony commençait à se tortiller, se frottant contre ma paume, la baisant en silence. Je le branlais rapidement, lui faisant oublier ses inquiétudes, et les miennes qu'il pouvait facilement lire sur mon visage. Je savais que cela ne changerait rien, et il le savait aussi. Je trouverai Bucky, et je ferai tout pour qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était...et ce qu'il _m'était._

Cela n'arrangerait pas notre couple, c'était ce qui effrayait Tony.

Les gémissements s'échappant de sa bouche étaient de douces mélodies, chantantes et apaisantes. Je le baisais à la force de ma main, de ma poigne. Je titillais avec mes doigts son gland, ses bourses, tout en continuant de le branler. Il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne, gémissant en mon intérieur, suçant ma langue...et puis il finit par jouir. Je lui fit lécher mes doigts, lui faisant goûter à quel point il était délicieux, et léchait avidement ce qu'il pouvait rester.

Comment lui faire comprendre que c'était lui, et pas Bucky ?

« Repose toi, maintenant ! » m'ordonna t-il, avec un sourire malicieux en s'installant sur le fauteuil adjacent au lit.

Je lui souris, mais je voyais bien que ça n'était pas terminé. Son front se plissa et ses yeux redevinrent comme sévères.

« Tony...c'est toi que j'aime, et pas Bucky. »

Son regard était encore plus ardent sur moi. Mais que faire ? Le sexe ne pouvait pas tout arranger, malgré l'effet que cela pouvait avoir sur nous.

« Dans ce cas, » poursuivit-il, « épouse moi. »

…

-O-

 _ **Un avis ?:)**_

 _ **Bisous à toutes !**_

 _ **Angie.**_

…


End file.
